A Solstice Miracle
by darkchakram
Summary: XOC Shipperfic Challenge Entry. Story elements had to include a Christmas Carol, a candy cane, gift exchanging, and a snowball fight. This is purely a fluff piece, there's not much of a story here. PWP. One-shot. R for a little heavy petting. And as always, it's an Ares/Xena story.


Solstice Fic

Low grey clouds blanketed the Thracian sky, stretching from horizon to horizon. Two inches of snow had already accumulated on the newly frozen earth, Xena guessed that another three would fall before nightfall. She urged Argo forward along the road which was becoming harder and harder to discern with the continuing precipitation.

"How far's that tavern?" Gabrielle called from her own mount a few meters behind Xena.

"'Bout another five miles, you okay?"

"Yep, hungry."

"You wanna stop and eat?"

"No, I can wait till we make the inn. It'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed tonight," Gabrielle blew into her hands to warm them.

"That's assuming that they'll have any rooms left," Xena replied.

"You think they'll be booked?" The bard grew worried.

"Never know with a snowfall like this."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Gabrielle crossed her fingers on both hands and showed Xena the gesture.

"You do that," Xena rolled her eyes. Xena was never one for luck or fate. Life was what you made it.

"I can't believe it is Solstice already."

"Uh-huh."

"I hope they have a roaring fireplace at the inn, and oooh, I wonder if they decorated." Gabrielle cooed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Gabrielle. Wait! You didn't buy Solstice gifts did you?"

"Well. . ."

Xena turned and glared at her friend.

Gabrielle threw up her hands defensively. "Now, Xena, it was just one and it screamed your name when I saw it. You don't have to get me anything."

"Of course I do, now that you've told me, I have to reciprocate somehow."

"You could just give me a foot rub."

"Right, keep dreaming," Xena snorted in derision.

"Oh, I just might," Gabrielle chuckled.

Xena looked back to the road to make sure Argo's footing was on track. Satisfied that Argo could navigate the roadway, she started pondering just what to get her friend for Solstice. Xena hadn't really given much thought to the holiday. Making merry wasn't exactly her thing. If it weren't for Gabrielle she wouldn't even commemorate the day at all. Still, the blonde was the most festive little elf she knew and Xena knew there was no way that she was getting past the longest night of the year without some holiday cheer. At least Gabrielle hadn't started with those ridiculous songs, she thought, as she clicked Argo's reins.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful. . . ." Gabrielle belted off key as if on cue.

'Great', Xena thought. She'd have to endure the bard caroling for the next five miles.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The rotund innkeeper handed Xena the key to the room she and Gabrielle would be sharing.

"There's a public thermal bath just up the way, you get two free passes with your room rental." He offered her two slips of paper from his thick hands.

"Thanks, any place to buy good Solstice gifts nearby?"

"Sure, there's Miko's gift shop and a rare scroll dealer in town."

"Can we get a couple of bowls of lamb stew over to the table where the blonde is sitting. And two mugs of ale?" Xena asked and motioned to where Gabrielle sat by the blazing stone hearth.

"You got it," he answered and walked into the kitchen.

Xena ambled over and joined the bard. "We have free passes to the baths."

"Ooooh, Do you wanna go tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe tomorrow. My hair could use a good washing and if I do it tonight, it won't dry before bedtime."

"True." Gabrielle smiled at the barkeep as he sat two mugs on the table.

"Stew's coming," he informed and walked away.

"After we eat, I am going to look around town for your gift. Do you mind staying here so we don't run into each other and you "accidently" see your gift."

"Sure, I could use a nap anyway."

"Here's the key, then and the passes for the baths, just put them in my saddlebag." Xena took a swig of her ale.

"Here you go ladies," the chubby innkeeper placed two wooden bowls of stew in front of them.

"Mmmm, smells delicious," Gabrielle licked her lips and dived in.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had struck out at the gift shop, all the things that she liked for Gabrielle were either too kitschy or they were impractical for people, like the two of them, who lived on the road. She decided maybe she could find her friend a nice scroll, maybe a piece of Sapphic poetry at the rare scroll dealer's shop.

A little bell jingled as she opened the door to the musty smelling, dimly lit shop. She surprisingly felt the presence of the god of war nearby. When she rounded a corner in the shop, she found him there, grilling the shopkeeper.

"No, this scroll is special, it has thumbprints on it, you wouldn't forget it easily. It's a marriage contract." He half-implored the book keeper to materialize the scroll out of thin air.

So, he was looking for their "marriage" contract, huh? She'd wondered if after all those years, he even remembered it.

He must have picked up on her nearness because suddenly his back straightened out and he took on an overall posture of cockiness and confidence.

"Ares, surprised to find you here, you don't exactly strike me as the arts and literature type."

Xena leaned casually against a door frame.

"Everyone loves a good Homer, Xena. What brings you here?"

"Solstice shopping."

"Where's your little friend?" He didn't see the bard anywhere in the shop.

"None of your business," Xena quickly retorted.

He smiled. He could always count on her to push him away. He wondered if she knew just how predictable she'd become where he was concerned. Ares looked into her eyes, hoping that she hadn't heard his conversation with the scroll dealer. He had searched years looking for that contract. When he'd thought she'd died twenty-six years ago, he'd overturned Greece, Macedonia, and Thrace looking for the damned thing to no avail. She'd hoodwinked him out of it with a kiss. Was he really that easy when it came to her? He took the sight of her in, from the crown of her raven head to the tip of her leather boot. Yes, she owned him. "I hope you are staying in town tonight and not out travelling in this mess,"

The response had not been exactly what Xena had been anticipating. Ares rarely commented on the weather and he knew damned well that she could take care of herself so why the fake show of concern?

"Staying at the inn." She didn't know why she had revealed that particular bit of information. Did she want him to know where she was staying?

"Celebrating the holiday with Blondie tonight?"

"Something like that."

The clerk cleared his throat. "If anything comes through here that resembles that scroll, I'll certainly set it aside for you."

"Thank you," Ares responded.

"It's not gonna show up, Ares," Xena smirked.

So, she had heard him. Fuck!

"Oh, I don't know Xena, things have a way of working out how they are supposed to and you and me. we are meant to be. It's our destiny."

"Spare me, Jules!" He was starting to sound like Caesar with all the destiny talk. It was nauseating.

"Can I help you ma'am," the shopkeeper asked Xena as she walked closer to the counter.

Xena hoped that Ares would just go away. He was distracting her from her mission, to find Gabrielle a suitable Solstice gift. "Yes, do you have any poems by Sappho?"

"Well, I do at that, but you know Sappho is legendary, they're a bit lofty." The scroll seller grinned, he could smell a profit from a mile away.

"How lofty?" Xena arched an eyebrow.

"Fifty dinars."

"Fifty Dinars! Are you insane?" Xena cried.

"No, but I am the only scroll dealer for a hundred miles and in this weather. . . "

"Yeah, I get it but I was looking for something in the ten dinar or less category."

"Well, I have some nice cooking scrolls."

Ares couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you find so funny?" Xena turned and glared at him.

"The Warrior Princess bartering over cookbooks and poetry. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Yeah, well at least I am not roaming all over Greece searching bookstores for something that I'll never find."

The comment hurt but it was her tone that cut him to the quick. Clearly, she thought he was pathetic for continuing his search for the scroll. He left the store without another word.

"So would you be interested in the scroll on stews or desserts?" The shopkeeper handed her two scrolls in her price range.

"Neither, I'll take the Sappho." Xena dug into her pouch and counted out thirty dinars. "But this is all you're getting."

"Sold!" He smiled at the sound of the coins clinking as he dropped them into his purse.

When Xena walked back out into the street, she looked both ways. She didn't see Ares anywhere. Oh well, it's for the best. It had been good to see him, if only for a few minutes but making a habit out of him was dangerous to her soul.

Xena pulled her cloak tight against the onslaught of snow and headed back to the tavern.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle hadn't been sleeping very long when she felt the weight of someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you find my Solstice gift already?"

"It's me, Blondie," Ares answered.

Gabrielle hurriedly grabbed the covers and pulled them snuggly around her nude body.

"Please as if I haven't already seen everything you have! I am a GOD!"

"What do you want, Ares?" She didn't feel comfortable at all, alone in the room with him. What would Xena think if she came in and caught them in such a compromising position?

"I need your advice," he answered honestly.

She squinted at him in distrust, "You, want my advice?"

"Yes."

"Regarding?" she would humor him.

"Xena. I want to get her a Solstice gift but I don't know what to get her and frankly, I am afraid that she won't accept anything I get her anyway."

"If you want to give her something, then just do it. It would go against the spirit of the holiday for her to decline your gift. But keep it simple."

"Simple?"

"Yes. And, Ares, don't put any demands on her. It shouldn't be a gift that has any strings attached."

"Wow, now you are starting to sound like her. What happened to that naive little village girl she picked up in Podunk?"

"We both know that I haven't been that girl in a very long time."

"Do you regret that? The changes she's inspired in you?" He nervously toyed with his gauntlets.

"No, I did, but not anymore. Do you regret the changes she's wrought in you?"

"No, but she'll never see that," he said sadly.

"Huh, you really love her, don't you?"

"Look, we aren't about to do this, Blondie." He stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, why don't you join us tonight, for Solstice dinner? You can come as my guest that way she can't ask you to leave."

"Right, why are you being so nice to me?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Consider it my Solstice gift to you. If you screw it up, that's on you. But I am offering you the chance to spend an evening with her, to show her how much you've changed, how much you love her."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate anyone. It goes against the spirit of love. You've done plenty of dastardly things but you've also done a few selfless ones. I think you are capable of being what she needs, you just need practice."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

"Tonight, Ares, remember, keep it simple."

"Simple," he said and disappeared into shards of silver light.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle wasn't sure how Xena would take the news that Ares would be joining them for dinner and gift exchanging, so she decided that a lie of omission wasn't really the same as a lie after all. The two women sat down at the table by the blazing hearth and ordered cups of red wine and lamb chops.

"Do you want me to go first?" Xena asked and reached her hand into her saddlebag.

"Let's give it a few more minutes, shall we?"

"Okay," Xena agreed but didn't really understand what they waiting for. She supposed her friend wanted to drag the night out as long as possible, it being a holiday and all.

Xena was studying the flames dancing in the fireplace when she felt him enter the tavern. "Great," she muttered half under her breath. He was going to put a damper on Gabrielle's holiday cheer.

"Xena, I hope you don't care but I ran into Ares this afternoon and asked him to join us for tonight's festivities."

Xena shot daggers into her friend. Now, they were conspiring against her. What was Gabrielle up to? Well, she could play along.

"Why would I mind?" Xena gave him a menacing glare.

Ares could feel the animosity rolling off her in waves. This was a bad idea. The bard had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ares, why don't you have a seat?" Gabrielle pulled out the chair that sat between her and Xena and offered it to the god.

He took the seat and draped his dark cloak over the back of the chair. Xena noticed the snowflakes that still clung to the fabric.

"Still snowing?" She asked.

"Coming down pretty good now, you might have to stay another day here."

"Maybe."

The barkeep came over and took Ares order. In the spirit of togetherness, he ordered red wine and lamb chops too.

"So what do you mortals do on Solstice?" He asked.

"We tell stories of Solstices past, exchange gifts, sing songs, drink too much, and just enjoy each other's company," Gabrielle answered dreamily.

"What she said," Xena rolled her eyes. It occurred to Xena that she hadn't bought him anything. Gabrielle hadn't told her he was coming. Well, she'd just have to improvise.

"What do we do first?" Ares asked anxiously.

"How about a story?" Gabrielle offered. "I remember this time Xena and I met a man named Sentaclese. . ."

Xena was only half listening to Gabrielle's tale. Ares' knee was brushing up against her thigh. His nearness, his scent, his presences had Xena remembering a Solstice much, much, much longer ago. Images of a war tent and a black bear rug rushed through her mind. Victory had raced through her veins as he had mounted her and filled her up. Xena chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye. He too had quit listening to Gabrielle. She wondered if he was remembering the same Solstice past. She guessed by the flush of his cheeks and the lust in his eyes that he was. Xena looked away quickly and grabbed her cup.

"And the orphans lived happily ever after." Gabrielle finished her story. "Do either of you have a past Solstice story you'd like to share?"

"No," they answered in unison.

"Okay, then, how about we go to the gifts?"

"Here," Xena pulled the scroll out of her saddlebag and handed it unceremoniously to Gabrielle.

The bard unrolled the paper and began reading in Ionian rhythm. Xena had to admit it sounded beautiful and eloquent coming out her friend's mouth.

"Oh, Xena, it's just wonderful. Thank you so much, but how ever did you find it?"

"Rare scroll dealer up the road."

"I love it. Okay, your turn." Gabrielle handed Xena an elegantly wrapped box complete with curled ribbons.

Xena slowly tore the paper, then lifted the lid from the box to reveal a set of boot daggers with mother of pearl hilts. "Wow, Gabrielle, these are exquisite."

"I saw those when we passed through, Lydia, I couldn't resist them for you." The two women exchanged hugs and Gabrielle turned to Ares, "I didn't have as much time to plan your gift, so I hope you like it." She handed him a scroll.

He unrolled it and stared at it for a moment. "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

"Let me see," Xena's curiosity was getting the better of her. Ares turned it toward her. Xena was shocked to see that Gabrielle had sketched a near likeness of her in full battle armor.

"Here's yours" Ares handed Gabrielle a leather pouch. The bard reached inside and felt a crooked rod. She pulled it out and looked at the red and white striped stick in confusion.

"It's a quill. See the point? You dip that in ink and you write with it."

"Oh, I see, I see," Gabrielle became excited once she realized the item's usefulness. She hated carrying quills with her because the feather's tended to break but this one seemed sturdier. His thoughtfulness shocked her. He'd gotten her something practical but personal to her craft.

Gabrielle gave him a hug and he hugged her back awkwardly.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'd love to go read this scroll. And this quill has inspired me to write!" Gabrielle picked up her gifts and took her plate and wine with her to her room. Xena was furious. How could she abandon her like that? Leave her here to spend Solstice with her sworn enemy?

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know you'd be here." She said defensively.

"It's okay, Xena. I didn't expect you to get me anything. And in reality I didn't get you anything either. I decided on a gesture instead of a trinket."

"What kind of gesture?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, Solstice is meant to be spent with your family, right?"

"Right," Xena affirmed.

"So," he held out his hand and suddenly Eve was standing in the middle of the tavern.

"What the?" Eve grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself.

"Eve," Xena gasped.

"Mother, Ares? What's going on?"

"You are my Solstice gift to Xena. You get to spend tonight with your Mom and Gabrielle and tomorrow I will take you right back where you came from."

"Well, thank you, But, can you at least go let Virgil know why I disappeared on him and the kids!"

"Sure thing," Ares disappeared while Eve and Xena greeted each other with warm hugs.

By the time Ares came back to the tavern, Xena had retrieved Gabrielle and the three women sat around the hearth enjoying hot cups of cider. Ares watched from a corner of the bar. He hated that he felt like an intruder. Gabrielle had invited him but he could tell that Xena didn't want him there. He had decided that it would be best to just leave and let them have their holiday when Xena looked at him and smiled that perfect smile. He couldn't believe he had done something that actually made her happy.

To his surprise, Xena motioned him over and then asked the barkeeper to bring another cup of cider. Ares took the seat next to her. She ran her hand along his thigh under the table and squeezed his knee in a silent thank you. He nodded that he understood and took a gulp of his warm beverage.

"So how are Virgil, Meg, and the kids?" Gabrielle asked.

"Everyone is doing great. We actually had snow there as well. Virgil and I were teaching the kids how to build snowmen when Ares did his little magic."

"You mortals amaze me. You complain at length about the weather, especially cold wet weather. And then you go out and frolic in it!"

"Ares, you've never had the pleasure of building a snowman, have you?" Gabrielle had an idea.

"I am a god Gabrielle, I have better things to do with my time than making fake people out of precipitation."

"Oh, come on, you'll have fun, I promise." She took him by the hand and led him out the front door.

Xena and Eve finished their ciders. Xena dropped a few dinars on the table and the two headed outside to find the bard and the god.

Gabrielle had already started rolling a ball of snow to make the base of the snowman. Ares's dark image in his black leather was a stark contrast to the world blanketed in white. Xena couldn't believe what was happening. She had her family here, her whole family, and they were all getting along. It really was a Solstice miracle.

"Okay, Ares, you're turn to start one," Gabrielle encouraged.

"So, I just pick up a handful of snow and ball it together like this?" He patted the rounded ball in his hand. It was wet snow so I kept its form well. Suddenly Ares got a wicked idea.

"Yep, just like that," the bard smiled but then quickly frowned as she saw the white missile hurling her way.

"Ares," she screamed as that ball thudded against her hip "Oh you'll pay for that."

Gabrielle scurried behind a wagon for cover. "Oh, yeah? Does the battling bard really think she is a match for the god of war?' Ares belted before he felt a snowball slam into his leather clad ass. He turned to see Xena standing with her arms crossed, challenging him with her eyes.

"Oh it is on, Xena. It is on!"

Soon, everyone was running for cover. Eve edged up against the wall of the tavern. Xena ran for a vacated vendor stall nearby. Ares was the only one left without cover until he saw some barrels and hurried behind them. The villagers that had been out of the street rushed out of the way as snowball after snowball sailed across the avenue in search of a target. When Xena beaned Gabrielle in the head it was pretty clear that it an everyman for himself kind of battle.

Putting her military prowess to good use, Xena outflanked Ares and came up around the far side of the building behind him as he was preoccupied with throwing bombs at Eve. He felt her just a split second before he realized he was doomed. He turned to face her and got creamed smack in the face with a ginormous snowball. He wiped his eyes with his right hand and reached for her with his left. No way he was letting her get away. Her pulling away, threw him off balance and he toppled to the ground taking her with him. She landed atop him, they were both giggling up a storm. Xena wiped the remaining snow from his face. His hands went instinctively to her hips. She looked down at the god she didn't want to love and was overcome with sheer joy. She bent slowly and took his lips with her own. She moved her mouth over his savoring the lingering taste of the apple cider on his tongue. Ares caressed her thighs while she deepened the kiss.

"Thank you," she breathed when she finally broke the kiss.

"Happy Solstice, Xena."

"Happy Solstice, Ares."

Gabrielle had noticed that Xena and Ares were no longer in the melee so she found Eve and the two of them headed back inside.

"You're freezing, Xena." Ares realized as he continued to run his hands along her exposed legs.

"I'm fine, hardly feel the cold."

"Well, you'll be sick tomorrow if I don't get you in now." He was worried about her catching some malicious mortal disease and dying on him, again.

"Okay, okay, I have an idea." She had a certain sparkle in her eye.

"What's that?" He dared to ask.

"Let's go to the thermal baths."

"Why Xena, those are probably closed for the evening." Ares pretended to be scandalized by her suggestion.

"My point exactly," she waggled her eyebrows, "besides, I haven't given you your gift."

"I thought you didn't buy me anything."

"I didn't, the best gifts can't be bought anyway."

"No they can't," he agreed, "But, Xena I don't want you romping with me. . ."

"Shhh, don't muck this up, Ares. I want to be with you. There won't be any privacy in the inn with Gabrielle and Eve there. Just take us to the baths, okay."

He nodded and transported them to the baths. The room was thick with steam, Xena could feel the air on her even though the spa was pitch black. Ares held her body flush to his. With the snap of his fingers the room was instantly illuminated, all the candles and braziers roared to life.

"Xena are you sure? I don't want you to regret this tomorrow. Earlier in the scroll shop you didn't seem like you wanted me around too much. I just hope this isn't the wine and the spiced cider talking."

"It's not the booze Ares. I push you away because I want you so near."

"I know, you think I am bad for you." She could feel his breath on her ear it was driving her mad.

"And then, you do something like today and show me that you are capable of warmth and caring and goodness." She toyed with his earring.

"But you're afraid that it is only temporary."

"No, I know it is only temporary, that's why I am going to enjoy it, tonight, while I can."

"What if it wasn't? What if I made the effort everyday?"

"Then, I guess that's up to. Make the effort and find out," she challenged as she started unclasping her breastplate.

"Can I undress you? It's been so long, Xena. I want to relish every minute of this."

She nodded. "But I get to undress you too, and no powers."

"I promise." He kissed her delicately on the mouth before letting his lips roam down her neck and along her collarbone.

The feel on him on her, enveloping her, claiming her body was overwhelming. She'd waited so long, longed for such an encounter. For the first time in years, she let go. She just let go, let the old guards down, and felt the walls tumble.

When she felt his hand reach up her skirt, she looked into his eyes. "Ares, I want all night. I don't want this to ever end." 

"Well, you did pick the longest night of the year, my dear."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Smart girl," he grinned as he slid two fingers inside her.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He was inside her, they were connected physically once again. It was perfection. "I love you," She hadn't meant to say it but once it was out, there was no going back.

The admission stilled his movement momentarily. He wondered if he'd imagined it. But then the words continuously rolled off her tongue, a litany she couldn't stop. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.. . . . . ' and on and on and on.

_Fin_

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Hope you all have a wonderful Solstice and a charmed New Year!


End file.
